In Memory
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <html><head></head>It had been nearly seventeen generations since the last Titan had been seen. Life had moved beyond the security of walls and civilization began to flourish once more. The three legions that had protected humanity had been disbanded and their memory survived in the memorials and in books. Until now. Attack on Titan xover (world only) -Two parts.</html>
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make money from the anime/mangas of Attack on Titan or Death Note

**AN: **Yes I have read the AOT manga to the current chapter, so I do know what goes on. Yes, i'm ignoring it :D

.

**Suggested listening**: Attack on Titan OST (mainly track 8, 5, 2, **15** )

.

-**Return**-

.

Titans.

What an odd concept. Practically myth now.

It had been nearly seventeen generations since the last Titan had been seen. Life had moved beyond the security of walls and civilization began to flourish once more. The three legions that had protected humanity had been disbanded and their memory survived in the memorials and in books.

Despite this, certain areas had been put aside for use as grounds for Training squads.

Only the Training Squads were more of a summer right of passage done by those who wanted to challenge themselves...or those who were thrown there by their parents. They had a special intense program for the rowdy ones.

A slender blond adjusted the strap on his thigh once more, wishing the damn thing would stay put. He let out a sigh as it slipped the second he began to walk. _Fuck it._ He brushed the hair from his eyes and decided that if he was going to be forced into this, he needed a hair tie.

The acrid stench of smoke followed the wind and he rolled his eyes. Matt was going to get caught, again_, _if he did not smoke somewhere a little more private. Mihael Keel—known as Mello—followed the smell until he caught up with the one person he could tolerate in the entire situation.

Mail—_Matt_—Jeevas.

As usual, he broke uniform with the striped shirt underneath his jacket. The instructors had long since given up on making him change it. Matt was in the top three of the students currently enrolled, Mello being above him by only a small percentage. Surprisingly he had never been bothered by that.

It was the frail sheep Near—Mello would never call him by his birth name despite knowing it—who number one; though how he managed it Mello did not know. A fact that pissed him off more than it should.

"Yo." Matt wiggled the fingers of his free hand in a half-assed wave.

"I am stealing your stash of chocolate when you get kicked out of the bunks again." Mello told the younger boy. Granted it was only by a few months, but he never let Matt forget it. The two of them knew each other outside of training and were close friends despite the rather vast differences in personality. Mello being bold, aggressive and determined. And Matt, well he was lazy and unmotivated.

"I wont get kicked out of the bunks. But if I do, you really think I would leave the chocolate with you?" Matt mumbled around the cigarette.

Mello detested those things. The stench clung to everything around so even when not lit up Matt smelled like an ashtray. Though he would be damned if he attempted to throw them away again after the last time.

"Put that thing out and lets go." Mello nudged Matt as he got closer and ignored the heavy groan his friend gave. This was their third week in so he should be used to the early mornings by now. As well as the "no smoking" policy.

Mello felt something poke him in the back and narrowed his eyes, daring Matt to do so again. He knew exactly what Matt was doing, and what he was doing it with. It was not first and probably not the last time Matt would poke him with one of the foam "blades" from the 3D Maneuvering gear. "You are lucky we are in the same squad and that I don't yet have the real thing." Mello reminded his friend, though some days he wondered at the sanity of that choice.

"Well if you make it in there I will be too. Imagine how that poke will feel then." Matt said, smirk heavy in his tone.

"Do and die Jeevas." Mello snapped, turning to the grinning redhead.

The two of them were only third week trainees, and this was their first summer. They wore the same gear down to the straps and boots that the upper years did; the only difference was that the blades sheathed in the holsters were made of foam. If they were on the range and doing titan "kills" they would be soaked in a special paint that would only come out with heavy contact. Such as if he were to hit Matt's cheek with one now, there would be lime green paint across his face. Only third years and Elites were allowed access to real blades. Or those good enough to enter timed competitions that required the use of actual blades.

That was the only thing that had Mello wanting to make it at least another year. He wanted to see what he could do with the real things. Though Mello supposed he had to make it to the actual testing of the 3D Maneuvering gear.

So far they had done the balancing test—those that failed were given other work to do around the grounds, or sent home if they had come voluntarily—as well as been sorted into squads. Because the 3DMG was so expensive to make there were movement classes, virtual classes and other exorcises they had to endure before being allowed to fully use it. By the end of the week at least his squad would be doing live practice—minus real blades. In fact Mello was surprised they hadn't been allowed to the week before. It wasn't all that hard if you had any sort of balance. Today they were doing the final practice on cutting techniques. It was a bit hard to do using a trampoline to jump and slice at the fake titans necks, rather than using the gear. A little embarrassing too.

"Hey Mel, where are the instructors?" Matt asked. He motioned to the empty section designated for their years class. A few other trainees loitered with the same questioning gaze.

"That's odd. Usually at least instructor Yagami is here before us." Mello narrowed his eyes. Was this another of their tests? They had done such things in the past to see who followed the rules. Suffice to say Mello would never get caught in one of those traps again.

"Oi, have you seen any of the-"

A terrified scream pierced through the air, followed by shouts and a thunderous crash that shook the ground. Instantly there was chatter around them. Some laughs—because really, could they have made the sound effects any worse?—and a few nervous jokes. The shouting did not stop. And the monstrous sounds of heavy footfalls increased.

Matt glanced at him and Mello nodded. They were going to investigate. If this were a test, and they did nothing it could count against them. Neither of them believed it was anything else.

Rushing forth with their foam blades at their sides, they headed towards the second year bunks where the sounds originated from. It was complete chaos as they tried to get closer. Trainees, tear streaked and screaming, pushed at them, shoved at them like they weren't even there. The terror in their eyes was enough to make Mello's blood go cold.

"Shesh...they are really trying to scare them aren't they?" Matt commented blandly. Mello detected a hint of doubt, and it made him nervous. But there was no way it was real. It couldn't be.

"No! No please! Don't-"

"Linda!"

Mello stopped short of the bunks with his eyes glued to the figure that slowly rose to its full height. Taller than any of the building there, bulging stomach and freakishly large mouth—stood a titan. A girl, Linda, from Near's squad was held tightly in one of the enormous fists. In slow motion Mello watched as the struggling brunette was brought closer and closer to the titans mouth.

A sickening crunch.

Sprays of blood.

"Matt." He whispered.

A titan... a_ real _titan.

"We need to leave. Matt?" He glanced over to see the redheads jaw had dropped and he was frozen. Mello smacked his arm, hard.

It jolted Matt enough to get his attention. "The elite training grounds. We can get real gear and blades there." That, in Mello's mind, was the only way they were going to survive. This was no game. No training exorcise.

For whatever reason, the titans had returned.

.

-**End First Part**-

.

**AN:** So here was the first part (of two), what did everyone think?

.

.

**Review**?


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or make money from the anime/mangas of Attack on Titan or Death Note

**Suggested listening**: Attack on Titan OST (mainly track 8, 5, 2, **15** )

.

-**Return: Part 2**-

.

"Worst summer vacation ever," Matt grumbled, mind still not quite believing what was happening. He heard the screams. Had listened to the intercom telling them it wasn't a drill. Had seen...had seen Linda be _eaten_.

And yet, Titans had not been seen from in over seventeen generations. What would suddenly make them reappear now? Where they were. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. The only thing he could count on was Mello.

Mello who was pulling ahead of him. "Damn it." Matt still had not got the hang of the 3D Maneuvering gear yet. It was not quite as simple as strapping the stuff on and pushing a button to go. Matt supposed that was why there were years of training for this. Years they no longer had.

Matt grit his teeth and used more gas to correct his aim. If he kept this up he would run out of gas before they could even get out of there. The situation was worse off then either of them had imagined. Getting to the elite training grounds had cost four people their lives.

Five had decided to follow him and Mello to the grounds—his idea was sound, and gave them hope. It also would provide security where those damn foam blades would not. And with the instructors coming to deal with the titan it would be easy.

If of course, there hadn't been an aberrant titan hiding behind the showers. Or another meter class titan coming from behind the second year bunks to join the first. Matt didn't know instructor Mikami could scream so loud...

In all, four of the five who followed them had been taken out by the aberrant. The only one who had reached the gear with them, had taken too long to get ready and they had left them behind. Perhaps it was cowardice that drove them forward, just the two of them. Yet surely they could catch up?

Yeah. And horses could fly.

Though, they could really use some right now. There were too many large spaces between the buildings to effectively utilize the 3DMG. If they could get to the stables and grab two horses they would be better off.

Something heavy crashed into Matt's side and he went down into the ground, hard. Tumbling to a stop, Matt lay there disoriented. He could vaguely hear Mello yelling at him. His ears were ringing and he gave a generic "I'm alive" answer.

What the hell-

He glanced beside him and halted mid thought, entire body becoming tense like a wired pulled taunt.

"B-body."

Bloody, crumpled, mess of a body. It was one of the instructors. Blood pooled sluggishly around the stumps of what used to be his legs. "Oh my fuc-"

"Jeevas, get your shit together. You're in the titans line of sight!"

Matt snapped to attention at the frantic sound of Mello's voice. There, just beyond training grounds was what appeared to be a meter class titan. And it was happily stomping towards him. "Shit." Matt stood, legs shaking and took quick assessment of his gear. He was in the green. Grapple-hooks shot forth from their containers and he was lifted from the ground and out of the titans increasingly close reach.

At least until the current run of buildings ended. Then they were screwed. There was only so fast he could run with the unfamiliar gear on, and even experienced it would be impossible. It was why humanity had used horses the first time around. Now it was all for show. For competition. Not for real life. Thankfully the knowledge was still there, taught and ingrained in the select few who went to the training. Matt wasn't certain whether he should be thankful or not he was there.

"You alright?" Mello yelled over to him. He was on an opposite set of buildings running along the top. If they could conserve gas before having to refill the tanks they had to do it. The refill station was too far away.

"Yeah. Nothing broken." _I think_, Matt added silently. His shoulder hurt like hell but he could still move it.

Mello nodded to him and hopped off the building, using the grapple-hooks for support. Matt's building extended a bit further before he had to do the same. Then it was an insane sprint to the next set. Afterwards they could reach the stable. And thank God for that because Matt's chest and lungs burned. No more smoking for him. Cold turkey right here.

"I'm going to have a heart attack before the titan eats me." Matt groaned, stumbling.

"Quit your bitching and speed up." Mello snapped at him, though there was a hint of smirk in his tone.

Matt saw that he was in range of the building and sent a silent "thank you" to whatever was watching over him. He seriously couldn't catch his breath-

"Fuck!"

Matt, having just shot into the air and landing on the roof tiles, turned to see Mello hanging off the edge of his own. He laughed. "Aim wrong?"

"No you fucktard! There's something wrong with the gear. I think I got a shitty air tank."

"Check the fan. Make sure nothing jammed in it." Matt called. The look Mello gave him was of pure hatred. Changing plans, Matt shot across the gap of buildings and landed in front of Mello. He reached out to give him a hand, to pull him up.

As their fingers connected the most peculiar expression drew across Mello's face. Somewhere between surprise and horror. And then Mello was gone. Ripped away from him and into the grabby hands of a small ugly titan.

"Mello!" Matt screamed. He went to follow, to rush after and save him, but the bigheaded, ugly titan already had him in its mouth. Mello's torso dangled limply from the grinning set of jaws as it bit down on him. Blood ran down it chin as it pulled him apart.

"You idiot! If we don't make it out of here who will tell the world titans are back!" Matt pushed his goggles up to his forehead and out of his eyes. He couldn't see over the budding tears, and that was the most dangerous situation to be in and not see. Matt ignored the fact that this might be the last place the titans appeared, having already taken over the rest of the continent, or world. Yet again.

These training grounds could be the last "safe" point for all he knew. And Mello... Mello was-

"Damn it!" He screamed and used the 3DMG to latch onto the titan, reeling himself closer with blades drawn. It already had it's mouth occupied. He could do this. He could kill it. He was going to cut these bastards out of his way.

He spun around the side and behind the titan. Just like in practice, he aimed for the space at the base of the neck and using the two blades he struck. Only in practice they had always used the foam blades. His cuts weren't deep enough and the titan didn't go down.

Instead, the titan grabbed him as he swung by for a second run. Matt struggled in its meaty fist as it brought him closer and closer toward its large, freakishly grinning mouth.

Mello had been dropped to the ground; what was left of him twisted at an odd angle. His lifeless eyes stared up at the sky as a small sea of Matt's blood pelted down on him.

.

-**The End**-

.

.

**AN**: So yes, I killed them :D but really, with a AOT xover can you really expect any less? Haha. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you know who you are :)

.

**Review?**


End file.
